


He Always Knows

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you hide from the other half of your soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinx_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/gifts).



He always knows what I'm thinking. All I have to do is catch his eye; in a heartbeat, he knows and he's ready. He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. That connection kept us alive during the war, and even now, keeps us whole and safe.

So I'm sure he knows. I've tried to keep it from him, but how do you hide from the other half of your soul? What I want from him, what I need—he sees it. He must.

Loving him is one thing—I've loved him for a long time, and he loves me. It was born in friendship and tempered in battle, a bond so strong that I can't imagine it ever breaking. And it hasn't.

But it's changed.

Now, I _love_ him—yeah, like _that_. I don't know when it happened, or why. I just know that I don't want this. Not because he'll hate me, since I know he won't, but because he'll do anything for me, whatever it takes. Even if it's not what he wants for himself.

Then his arms encircle me, and his voice, warm against my ear, says, "Yeah, me too, babe."

He always knows.


End file.
